


Until Dawn

by FlawedVictori



Series: Tumblr Prompts [16]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4903336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlawedVictori/pseuds/FlawedVictori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haha, topical humor. </p><p>Prompt from my Tumblr, Emerald and Ruby are trapped in a collapsing store during the Breach, and share a tender moment together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until Dawn

“Calm down.” Emerald advised the pacing girl. 

“How am I supposed to calm down?!” Ruby hissed, waving her arms wildly. “While we’re stuck in here, they’re out there defending the city! We should be helping!”

“You helped me.” Emerald pointed out.

/

_Red eyes widened as she turned to see an ursa in mid swing. She threw her arms up in a last-ditch attempt to block it, but was tackled to safety through the nearby open door of a restaurant… just as a stray grenade collapsed the wall around it in a pink explosion._

/

“Well, yeah…” Ruby said, scratching the back of her head. “But still, there are good people out there! Aren’t you worried about your team?”

Emerald was unable to suppress a chuckle at the implication of her team ever being considered ‘good.’

Ruby seemed to take it in stride though, finally sitting down next to the green-haired beauty. “Yeah, fair point. My team doesn’t really have anything to worry about either, they can all handle themselves…”

She sighed, and Emerald found herself throwing an arm around her shoulders.

“I’m just worried, you know? Blake hasn’t been sleeping, and Yang’s been stressing out about her, and Weiss has been dealing with boy stuff-” She shuddered, and Emerald can’t help but smile. “-and we’ve all just got back from our mission, and we probably failed, and-”

She sighed again. “It’s hard to be the leader, sometimes. And we’re all tired, but they’re all stuck out there fighting. They could all get really hurt.” 

She picked up a pebble and hurled it towards the rubble blocking the door. 

“And I’m safe. Stuck in this  _dang_ room.”   
  
Emerald suppressed laughter. “Well, it could be worse…” 

Ruby nodded. “Yeah, I guess…” She looked up at the ceiling, though she kept the darker girl in her vision through the corner of her eyes. “At least I’ve got a pretty girl in here with me.” She said, drawing on one of Yang’s lines.

She also took in a deep breath like Yang always did, but she didn’t think it had the same effect.

Emerald raised an eyebrow, unable to keep the smile off her face. “Really? You’re trying pickup lines?”

Ruby blushed, keeping her eye on the ceiling. “I dunno. Is it working?”

Emerald eyed the rubble.

It stayed firmly in place, so she shrugged. “Eh, why not? Nothing better to do.” 

She leaned closer to Ruby, and the blushing brunette closed the space between them.

When Emerald slipped her tongue between the smaller girl’s lips and heard the surprised squeak, she made a mental note to thank Roman for messing up the plan.


End file.
